1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnifying devices and more particularly pertains to a new magnifying device that may be positioned in a convenient location for reading medication labels and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of magnifying devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,289 describes a housing that is attachable to the bottom of a shelf. A magnifying glass is removably extendable into the housing and may be extended outwardly away from the shelf so that it may be used. Another type of magnifying device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,162 which includes a magnifying glass that is attached to an articulated arm assembly. A clamp is attached to the arm so that the arm may be positioned on the edge of a table or cabinet. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,847,883 and includes a clamp to which a magnifying lens is attached.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a magnifying lens that may be folded up against a wall or under a counter and which includes an internal lighting system for viewing an item being magnified. Such a device may be positioned in places where required most such as adjacent to a food cabinet for reading food labels or in or near a medicine cabinet for reading medicine bottle labels.